


Start it All Over Again

by accordingtomel



Series: Mating Games (2014) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/pseuds/accordingtomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek wakes, he can’t see anything. He only feels pain, settling deep within his bones. The scent of burning fills his nostrils and he wonders if Kate plans to finally finish the job she started seven years ago.</p>
<p>He wants to fight back, but the battle’s drained out of him. Life has finally defeated him. </p>
<p>Derek sighs, thinks of his anchor, and waits for his inevitable death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start it All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for Week #5 of the Mating Games: Teen Wolf Pornathon on LJ.
> 
> The theme was: Canon AU/Divergence
> 
> It starts post 3b, but is canon-divergent from episode 3x04 on. It'll make sense when you read it, though.

When Derek wakes, he can’t see anything. He only feels pain, settling deep within his bones. The scent of burning fills his nostrils and he wonders if Kate plans to finally finish the job she started seven years ago.

He wants to fight back, but the battle’s drained out of him. Life has finally defeated him. 

Derek sighs, thinks of his anchor, and waits for his inevitable death.

~*~

He regains consciousness slowly, head groggy, vision fuzzy in the dimly lit room. It takes Derek a second to realize that he’s still alive, but instead of relief, disappointment unfurls in his gut.

He takes a moment to catalogue his surroundings. He’s lying on a cold, hard table, pillow beneath his head. Quiet voices filter into the room, but Derek’s senses are too muddled to pick them out. There’s something familiar about them in a way that makes his chest ache, but before he can put the pieces together, he passes out.

~*~

The next time he open his eyes, Deaton’s standing over him. He must sense Derek’s impending panic almost immediately.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe. How are you feeling?” he asks.

Derek doesn’t know how to answer. But the decision’s taken from him when he notices someone standing behind Deaton.

Boyd. He’s just watching Derek with concern in his eyes, breathing, smiling... _alive_.

Then Derek really panics, and everything goes dark once more.

~*~

When Derek wakes again, there are two significant differences: first, he’s strapped to Deaton’s examining table. Second, there’s someone sitting beside him, holding his wrist.

“Hey big guy, you’re awake.”

Derek turns his head to look at Stiles. The fingers are warm against his skin, Stiles’ familiar scent and heartbeat overwhelming his senses. For a second, Derek can’t _breathe_ , because this isn’t real. Stiles isn’t here, Boyd’s not alive, this _isn’t happening_.

Stiles’ eyes widen. “Whoa, calm down. You’ve been through a lot.”

“This isn’t real,” Derek insists.

Stiles stares at him sadly. “Wow, Deaton wasn’t exaggerating. Look, we’ll explain everything once you’ve healed, but for now, you need rest.”

Derek knows he shouldn’t give up so easily, but he feels safe here with Stiles. So, he sleeps.

~*~

Over the course of the next few days Derek learns a lot. He discovers that the alpha pack was working with Kate all along, that after Deucalion removed the steel pipe, he was taken. Everything that happened over the past few months was all a toxic wolfsbane-induced hallucination.

He learns that Boyd never died, there was no Darach, and no parental self-sacrifices. Stiles wasn’t possessed by a nogitsune and Allison’s still alive. Derek’s still an alpha, though Scott is now one too, the one and only similarity.

It’s a lot to take in, too much some days. So Derek counts his fingers, tries to breathe, waits for the other shoe to drop.

~*~

The loft is different from how he remembers it. It’s furnished now, no blood stains…but he knows immediately that he can’t stay there.

Instead, he buys back his family’s land. Cora never left for South America, so he works to repair their relationship while also rebuilding their former home. The pack stops by often to help, and it eases something in Derek’s chest to have them around. Stiles hovers sometimes, and Derek is strangely grateful.

Most importantly, he’s finally starting to heal.

~*~

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

Derek glances up at Stiles, who’s sprawled across his new leather couch.

“Back after we first found you...you wouldn’t calm down except when I was around.” Stiles pauses. “I was just...I mean...why?”

Derek considers lying, but he’s had enough of that for one lifetime. “You were my anchor.”

Stiles hesitates. “Am I still?”

“Yes.”

~*~

Stiles kisses Derek a week later.

~*~

Unsurprisingly, Stiles anchors Derek during sex, too.

Their bodies meld together, like they were made for each other. Sweat glistens on Stiles’ skin, hair matted to his forehead as he fucks Derek, and Derek thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Derek trails fingers from Stiles’ shoulders down to his ass, digging his nails in as he thrusts his hips to match Stiles’ rhythm.

Stiles moans, leans down to kiss the corner of Derek’s mouth, and Derek reaches up to bury a hand in his hair. When Stiles is close, he reaches down to wrap a hand Derek’s cock, and it only takes a few strokes before Derek’s coming hot between them. Stiles thrusts into him twice more then stills, coming inside Derek like he belongs there.

(He does.)


End file.
